User interface (UI) is created for use in many software programs and to interact with functions of a variety of hardware device. For example, cameras, DVD players, music players, set-top boxes, mobile devices, and so on all have UI components.
More broadly speaking, user experience (UX) refers to a person's perceptions and responses that result from the use or anticipated use of a product, system or service. UI elements are designed in part around user workflows driven when a user interacts with system features that are part of the overall UX.
There is significant demand for UI that is developed based on “natural user interface” principles. Natural user interface is the common parlance used by designers and developers of human-machine interfaces to refer to a user interface that is (1) effectively invisible, or becomes invisible with successive learned interactions, to its users, and (2) is based on “natural” elements. “Natural” in this context means that the elements need not be learned, or require less learning, as they mimic known or already learned processes. The natural elements are contrasted for example with the artificial user elements used for example in control interfaces that are not created based on natural user interface principles.
Designing and implementing UI components, and broader UX elements, however, is generally quite time consuming and expensive.
Generally speaking, NUI elements are created using processes involving both designers and programmers. Designers use such tools as AFTER EFFECTS™ to compose the look and feel of a UI or UX.
Software developers then attempt to develop assets that convey the intention of the designers, but many times key elements intended by the designers are lost in translation. As a result, assets are generally sent back to the designers and they identify elements that require changes. This results in back and forth and contributes generally to an iterative and time consuming process. Furthermore, UI development requires iteration generally, and this is time consuming and expensive to do using prior art solutions.
Therefore, what is needed is a solution to address at least some of these limitations.